


Twitcam Surprise

by fandoms_overload



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload





	

You and Ashton had been together for two years today. He insisted that the fans were missing seeing you, and said that you should do a TwitCam together. Realizing that you could never beat Ashton’s puppy-eyes face, you reluctantly agreed to do a Q&A session with him for the fans. It never ceases to amaze you how much the fans love you. Sure, you get some hate sometimes, but knowing that Ashton loves you despite what a few jealous teens on Twitter have to say keeps it from getting to you. Usually, you must go find Michael and laugh at the hate together; Ashton doesn’t like to see what people say about you, even if it didn’t bother you, so you made sure not to let him hear you and Michael. As soon as you agreed to do the TwitCam with him, Ashton jumped off the couch and disappeared down the hall, returning moments later with a groggy Calum. “Cal is gonna read the questions out to us like you sometimes do for us, that way we can concentrate on the fans!” Ashton said excitedly, while Calum just smiled tiredly. “Ash, did you just pull him out of bed?” you questioned teasingly, noticing Calum’s interesting hair and slightly twisted shirt. “No,” “Yes,” they answered at the same time, causing you to laugh. “So when are doing this TwitCam exactly?” You asked. “In twenty minutes,” Ashton smirked, knowing very well that that was not enough time to wash and fix your hair and make-up like you wanted. You groaned and went in search of something more appropriate to wear, seeing as you were just in a loose tank top and a pair of Ashton’s boxers. While you were attempting to at least brush your wild hair, Calum and Ashton cleaned up Ashton’s, well, you and Ashton’s room, a bit and made the bed so that the two of you could sit there to do the video. A little while later, there was a knock at the door, “Babe, we’ve got five minutes until we’re live, you ready?” Ashton asked, sounding slightly nervous. “Yea, let me just change pants,” you responded with a chuckle. As much as Ashton enjoyed seeing you wear his clothes like this, he hated to let anyone else see you like that. It’s only been six months since he was comfortable with the boys seeing you like that. You took one look at your jeans, and decided to raid Ashton’s clothes instead. You found your favorite pair of his sweatpants and pulled them on over his boxers. You pulled your long hair into a messy bun and readjusted your t-shirt. “Stop fussing, you look perfect,” Ashton whispered as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your shoulder. “Guys, as cute as you are, you’ve got one minute,” Calum interrupted our moment apologetically. Ashton tensed up behind me, seeming suddenly nervous for something that was HIS idea, but dropping one more kiss on the junction of my neck and shoulder, he instantly relaxed. “I love you,” he whispered in my ear as he released me and climbed up into the middle of our bed. After a moment of smiling like an idiot I joined him. “Can everyone see us? Cal?” Ashton asked. Calum gave us a “thumbs up” since we couldn’t see the computer. Ashton had wanted to use the external web-cam so that Calum could keep the laptop with him at the desk to keep track of questions. “Awesome! Hi guys! So I know you’ve all been blowing up my Twitter wanting to know what my beautiful girlfriend and I are doing today, for our second anniversary,” Ashton started, only to be interrupted by you saying, “MY plan had been a ‘My Little Pony’ marathon in our pajamas, cuddling on the couch and just being so disgustingly sweet that not even Michael will come bother us, but my Ashy said that you guys wanted to see us, and he used the freaking puppy-face, so I agreed to do a Q&A session with him for you all,” Ashton just grinned at you, knowing that you didn’t like being on camera, but that you’d also never disappoint the fans either. “Okay,” Ashton continued, “Today, we’ve got Cal managing the computer and he’ll be picking out some questions from the comments to read to us, and I’ll be taking some questions from Twitter as well,” he added. “Okay, so first question,” Calum called from the desk, “‘at Ashton-is-life’ wants to know if the rumors are true about you two moving in together,” Calum smirked in our direction, fully aware of the answer to that. “Well, we’re actually in the process of buying a house together,” Ashton started with a shy smile, “And until then, I’ve moved into the 5SOS house with all of these weirdo’s,” you added. Ashton fake pouted at your comment, while Calum suddenly burst out laughing, most likely at one of the comments. “Okay, okay,” Calum tried to calm himself in order to read the next question, “’at five seconds of cake’ wants to know what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever caught us doing?” he finally got out though the giggles. “Well, this one time, Ashton and –“ “NO!” Ashton cut you off turning bright red, knowing exactly what you were going to say. You just laughed, “Okay, so I’ve caught Michael sleepwalking with his blanket tied around him like a cape, mumbling superhero nonsense, and Luke is always sitting on us; like, just randomly sitting on our laps. But, that’s not so weird anymore,” you decided to share, saving Ashton and Calum’s embarrassing baking story for another day. Calum continued to feed you guys questions and comments from the TwitCam feed, and Ashton took a few questions off his Twitter feed for about half an hour. “Okay,” Ashton started, “so the next one from Cal—Oops,” he looked down as he had dropped his phone and it bounced off the side of the bed, “I’ll get it after this question,” he stated. “No, it’s okay, the next one isn’t for you, besides, if you just lean over the edge you’ll still be in frame. I can see your bedside table on here,” Calum told him. “Okay,” was all Ashton replied before diving off the side of the bed, making you laugh, “Dang it! It’s under the bed! Go ahead, I’ll be up in a second,” Ashton called from the floor. “Okay then, weirdo,” you replied with an eye roll and smile. “Okay, from the official, ‘at Ashton 5SOS’ will you marry me?” Calum asked you with a fond smile, pointing past you, to where Ashton was leaned onto the edge of the bed, holding a small black box, showing the ring you had pointed out to him on your second date, when you told him that something unique and non-traditional such as that would be a perfect engagement ring. Ashton looked terrified; his eyes huge, scared, and begging for an answer. With tears streaming down your face, you smiled and said, “Of course I will! Yes! YES!” before launching yourself off the bed and into his awaiting arms. Calum smiled and disconnected the external webcam so that the fans could now see him. “So, they’re probably going to continue to cry, hug, and possibly make-out on the floor over there, so I’m gonna take over the TwitCam now and go find Michael and Luke so…” you could vaguely hear Calum explaining to the fans as he took off with the laptop; but, all you could feel were the arms of your perfect boyfr- fiance, wrapped around your waist. Ashton smiled up at you and slipped the thin gold band onto your finger. Despite having no make-up on, your hair in a messy (half falling out now) bun, and wearing Ashton’s sweats with a random t-shirt, the way Ashton was looking at you with so much love in that moment, made you feel like the most beautiful and loved girl on the face of the earth. “I love you, so much,” Ashton whispered as he pulled you impossibly closer. “And I love you, more than you know,” you whispered back, sealing it with a slow, sweet, tender kiss.


End file.
